the shared
by salllzy
Summary: Felix and Demetri watched, they watched as their mate battled with Lord Caius


**This is done as a special request, thank you to Onidra who gave me the suggestion!**

**This story contains mentions of Rape, threesomes and slash. If you have a problem with any of the three items then do not read!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter nor do I own Twilight, I do not make money of these stories! **

Demetri and Felix watched, watched as their little mate of three years took on Master Caius and was winning. While their mate was only 18 he had more than enough experience to take on all three Masters and possibly win, but he had never fought with the Masters. In fact he tended to stay away from conflicts all together, the only reason he was getting involved was they, the Volturi had been threatened and Harry took threats to his family seriously.

Demetri pondered over everyone's relationship with Harry Masters Aro, Caius and Marcus were the fathers, friends and brothers that Harry wished he had when he was a child.

Jane and Alec because of how young they looked Harry loved them like his own children, he often could be seen doting on them and surprising Jane and Alec let him.

Afton and Chelsea, that really wasn't that much of a big shock to them. Afton and Harry went very well together like a fish takes to water, and for the first few months were one was the other wasn't that far behind.

Heidi had been wary of Harry at the beginning which had confused everyone, until they found out that a man that looked similar too Harry had raped her when she was a small child. That had set Harry off and was the first time they had ever seen him fight or lose his temper and everyone agreed they would keep him as calm as possible in the future.

Now, the Volturi were preparing for war. They had heard that Edward Cullen and his 'wife' Bella Cullen formerly Swan had created a immortal child, something that had angered Harry the most. Then they heard from Harry's sisters now that was a shock to all of them.

~~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"_Your leaving yourself wide open for a attack." _

_Harry whipped around and smiled before brining the two cloaked people into a hug, Marcus stepped forward and asked _

"_Little one who are they?" _

_Harry grinned as the figured pulled their hoods down and shocked everyone _

"_Lords Marcus, Caius and Lord Aro may I introduce you to my siblings Sarah and Angela!" _

_The two women smirked, as Sarah spoke up _

"_Forgive us for intruding but this is important, we have heard that someone told you about a immortal child correct?" _

_Everyone stiffened as Caius growled out _

"_Yes, what of it?" _

_Angela nodded her head to Sarah, Sarah looked at Harry who smiled _

"_If you do go then there will be war, the Cullens are preparing for every possibility including war. They have contacted many covens and nomads, they even have the shape shifters on their side as well." _

_Stunned silence followed as Aro asked _

"_And you know this how?" _

_Harry sensing his sisters discomfort spoke up _

"_Sarah is a seer, not like Alice Cullen. She is a lot better as she has spent years honing it. Her visions are not subjected at all, all she needs to do is know a persons name and she can see what they will do for a week." _

_Aro clapped his hands in a giddy motion he finally had a seer! Sarah turned and looked at Afton before speaking _

"_You should duck in 4 minutes and 23 seconds." _

_Afton ducked at the correct time as the door handle came flying off the door and would of hit him in the head, had he still been standing. Angela snorted, Harry laughed and Sarah just grinned. _

~~~~~~~~End flashback~~~~~~~~~~

Ever since then, things had became quiet hectic and stable. Sarah would stop any and all pranks that anyone tried to pull including when Master Aro tried to dye Master Caius's cloak to a bright pink colour.

Demetri and Felix shared a smile, no matter what would happen they would always be forever grateful that Harry walked into their lives when he did. Just as they were about to walk away Sarah called out

"Duck!"

They ducked as Master Aro was been chased by Master Caius once again, the two trackers shrugged, when would Master Aro learn?


End file.
